Ungawarui
by Chia Moon
Summary: Sora le regala a Taichi un Maneki-neko. Este lo rompe desafortunadamente. Los problemas no cesan de llover desde entonces, además de deteriorarse su relación con Sora. ¿Podrá superar el bache? Taiora y un poco de Yamiko.


**Vengo a cumplir otro retillo de mi adorable Ciel.**

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título: Ungawarui.**

 **Pareja: Taiora. (Un poco de Yamiko)**

 **Genero: Drama/humor.**

 **Ranking: T.**

 **Advertencias: OOC. IC. Trio extra.**

 **Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Reto de Ciel:  
**

Sora le regala a Taichi un Maneki-neko, y él, en un descuido al parecer típico en su vida (?), le rompe pro accidente la graciosa patita al amuleto de la suerte. Desde ese día el humor de sora hacia Taichi cambia constantemente, ¿será que la suerte de Taichi se ha roto? ¿O el humor cambiante de Sora se debe a algo más? Sé que por la descripción parece un fic de puro humor, pero me gustaría que hubiera más ¿drama? de fondo.

* * *

 **Ungawarui**

 _(Mala suerte)_

 _._

 _._

—¡Ábrelo!

Taichi arrugó la nariz y miró el pequeño paquete cuadrado en vuelto en papel naranja. Era sumamente extraño que su novia decidiera regalarle un presente porque sí. Es más, desde que la caja estaba sobre la mesa de la salita de estar, llevaba dándole vueltas a si se había olvidado algún aniversario.

Pero no era así. Su aniversario era en febrero y ellos estaban en agosto. Le había regalado aquella figurita de perro que tanto había estado mirando y que ahora ella usaba para poner las joyas. Él ya había recibido su regalo también.

Y no había más eventos hasta el cumpleaños de Sora y después, el suyo.

—¿Por qué el presente?

Dejó el mando de la televisión a un lado y se inclinó más hacia el paquete. Sora se sentó a su lado, con la cadera y la pierna pegada a él.

—¿Por qué no darte uno?

Tai dudó nuevamente, pero llevó las manos hasta el paquete y terminó de abrirlo. Se trataba de un Maneki-neko, aquellos famosos gatos que decían que traía suerte. Blanco y rojo, con la patita moviéndose adelante y atrás. Lo dejó sobre la mesa, observándolo y sintió a Sora apoyar la mejilla sobre su hombro.

—¿No es gracioso? — cuestionó tocando la nariz del objeto—. Además, te traerá suerte.

Taichi lo sopesó. Gracioso era si pensabas en algo absurdo y posible de hacer, que a Sora no le gustaría una pizca.

—Sí. Gracias— dijo no obstante.

La rodeó con su brazo y besó la frente en agradecimiento. Ahora tendría que pensar él en algo para ella. Y todos sabían ya lo desastre que era él escogiendo regalos.

Y en eso estaba, el día que sucedió el trágico desastre.

Mimi, quién lo había pillado preguntando acerca de consejos femeninos a Koushiro, lo interceptó y le dio una enorme pila de revistas de chicas. Taichi estaba por pensar en tener un evento cerebral de tanta tontería. Lo peor de todo, es que Mimi había hecho hasta algunos test y por las respuestas, lo sentía por Koushiro.

Por más que pasaba páginas no encontraba nada respetable que regalarle a su chica. Lo único que presentía es que esas revistas estaban hechas para hacer ver horrible a los hombres. Y como uno, no podía evitar sentirse ofendido muchas veces. Porque un título como; "Según su tamaño, será mejor en la cama o no", no podía ser nada agradable.

El tamaño de su miembro no tenía nada que ver con cómo era la cama. ¿O no?

Quizás fuera una conversación a tener en cuenta en un futuro con Sora.

Cansado de buscar estupideces, se echó hacia atrás. Con tan mala pata que su mano derecha golpeó contra algo tras él. Sora tenía el capricho de tener un mueble con figuritas justo detrás de la silla que él solía utilizar para esos momentos. Tai no sabía si era adrede o no, pero alguna que otra vez había temido por su vida cuando se estiraba.

En ese momento empezaba a temer. Especialmente porque había escuchado un _crash_ característico de rotura.

Se volvió para observar el desperdicio. Sudó cuando vio la figurita del gato en el suelo.

—Oh. No. No. No.

Se arrodilló junto al objeto, levantándolo con sumo cuidado. La pata del gatito había pasado a mejor vida. Directamente a la papelera. No existía posibilidad de reconstruirla.

Se rascó la nuca, temeroso.

 _Te traerá suerte…_

—Mierda.

Intentó volver a encajar la pata, pero era imposible. Al final, como había temido, terminó en la papelera. Miró qué hacer con el gato y lo único posible, fue esconderlo en el cajón hasta que una idea le llegara.

Sora llegó más tarde. Traía el ceño fruncido y dejó las llaves del coche con enfado sobre la mesa.

—Se ha roto el radiador de nuevo, Tai— protestó, como si él tuviera la culpa de ello. Taichi maldijo. Iba a usar él el coche la semana que entraba—. ¿Qué son todas estas revistas?

Tai se rascó la nuca, pensativo.

—Buscaba cupones de descuento para algo— respondió—. Por si querías alguna crema o algo especial.

Sora miró las revistas, luego a él. Muy despacio.

—¿Qué estas insinuando?

 _Oh, mierda._

—Nada, nada. En realidad no creo que te hagan falta, pero…

—Mejor— gruñó ella dándole la espalda—. Taichi, es mejor no entrar en el mundo de las mujeres. Hazme caso.

Tai se lo hacía, desde luego. Era lo último que quería saber. Bastante le costó entender por qué había pasado muchos años con Hikari teniendo cambios de humor repentinos y luego con Sora, adicta al chocolate y a los doramas en _esos días_.

—

.

Al día siguiente y tras pasar una noche en vela con Sora removiéndose por toda la cama hasta que terminó echándolo de un culazo, llevó el coche al mecánico. Tras que el presupuesto empezara a ser demasiado grave para su cartera, tuvo que remugar con el seguro para que terminaran cediéndole un coche de sustitución.

Al volver a su casa, Sora estaba con el pañuelo en la cabeza, la aspiradora en la otra y nada más verle entrar, le gritó que se quitara los zapatos y no pasara de la cocina. Taichi buscó algo que beber mientras la veía trajinar y explicaba lo del coche. Sora solo gruñía hasta que logró hacer que la aspiradora funcionara.

Cerró la nevera con enfado al ver que no había nada que llevarse fresco. Ni un refresco si quiera.

—Sora. ¿Has…?

—¿¡Qué!? — ladró la mujer mirándole con enfado. De nuevo, la aspiradora había dejado de funcionar—. Llevo toda la condenada mañana intentando limpiar y no hay forma. ¿La usaste tú antes de ayer?

Tai asintió, pensativo.

—Pero cuando la guardé, funcionaba.

Y era completamente verdad. Sora bufó y terminó por darse por vencida y barrer a la vieja usanza.

Taichi no pudo hablar nada más con ella. Cada vez que abría la boca, un gruñido salía como respuesta.

—

.

—Una semana entera.

Yamato levantó las cejas y Koushiro le miró como si fuera un fantasma. Taichi sabía por qué. Que tu pareja estuviera enfadada contigo durante una semana entera y siguieras vivo, era un record total.

—¿Qué le has hecho?

Tai se rascó la nuca y se acomodó en el sillón de cuero en el que, sentado, intentaba ver un partido de futbol con sus mejores amigos.

—La verdad, últimamente creo que existir.

Koushiro frunció el ceño, incrédulo.

—¿Qué dices? Exageras.

—No, Izzi— negó tras dar un trago a su cerveza—. Esta mañana me ha gritado que era un inútil mientras me iba. No tengo la culpa de que no sea capaz de montar una dichosa tapadera de váter.

Taichi chasqueó la lengua.

—También el otro día se rompió la batidora mientras se hacía un batido y me acusó. No sé qué mierdas pasa, pero cada vez que ocurre algo en la casa, es culpa mía.

Fue el turno de Yamato de fruncir el ceño.

—¿Cuándo empieza de nuevo tu temporada? ¿No te ha llamado el entrenador?

—E ahí otro dilema— gruñó, acomodándose los calzoncillos por delante—. No me ha llamado. Sora está que trina porque los gastos se acumulan y solo con su sueldo no damos abasto y mis reservas se están acabando. Muerto antes de pedirles dinero a mis padres o a los suyos. Pero ella se empeña.

—Joder, qué racha de mala suerte.

—Dímelo a mí, Yamato. Dímelo.

Taichi sentía como si le hubiera mirado, dicho malamente, un tuerto*. Su suerte iba de mal en peor. Su relación era un completo desastre y en el trabajo le iba bien. Solo faltaba que su salud se resintiera de algún modo.

—¿Mimi os ha dicho algo?

Ambos hombres se miraron y negaron. Taichi todavía no comprendía como dos personas podían compartir a la misma mujer y no haberse matado. Pero ellos eran sus mejores amigos y los quería por igual, así que en cierto modo, lo comprendía. Eso sí, no se veía con ánimos de compartir a Sora con nadie más.

Quizás Mimi tenía mucha suerte.

—

.

Hablar con Sora el resto del mes se convirtió en un sufrimiento. La chica estaba histérica y siempre tenía el ceño fruncido. Ni siquiera quería estar a su lado en la cama y terminaba por despertar por las mañanas con su ausencia. Cuando iba en su búsqueda, ella estaba dormida en el salón.

Tai la amaba demasiado y decidió que era mejor que él durmiera en el sofá. Al fin y al cabo, ella sí trabajaba.

Llevaba días intentando contactar a su entrenador, pero este no contestaba ni sus llamadas ni mensajes. Y él no era tan malo en futbol como para no ser requerido. Sopesó en volver a usar su título como diplomático, pero no era un trabajo que le llamara demasiado. Es más, estaba dejándolo para cuando no pudiera ser capaz de correr tras una pelota. Pero a ese paso, iba a necesitarlo antes de tiempo.

Esa noche durmió incómodo con sus pensamientos.

Empezó a sopesar si quizás Sora y él iban a terminar necesitando separarse por un tiempo. Sabía que ella era una buena persona, que en realidad era a causar del estrés que se estuviera comportando de ese modo, pero, ¿y si el amor hacia él se había apagado?

Repentinamente le entró pánico.

Perder a Sora no era algo que no hubiera imaginado muchas veces. Una pesadilla horrorosa que le estrangulaba. Siempre ella abandonaba el lugar, cerrando la puerta y él ni siquiera era capaz de expresar su voz. El terror era tal que siempre despertaba sudado, buscándola en medio de la noche.

Y la pesadilla se repetía cada vez más desde que aquella incómoda situación estaba entre ellos.

—¿Tai?

La luz del dormitorio se encendió y la silueta de Sora se dejó ver a través del quicio de la puerta. Caminó de puntillas hacia el sofá y se inclinó.

Se había llevado una mano al rostro y tras frotarse. Sintió pasar una mano por su pecho y el sudor pegándose más a su camiseta.

—Sora.

—Estoy aquí.

Supuso que ella pensaría que era una pesadilla normal. Tai apretó la mandíbula. La garganta doliéndole al expulsar las palabras.

—Sora. ¿Vas a dejarme?

La sintió temblar. Generalmente la estrecharía entre sus brazos, sonreiría y fingiría que no había preguntado nada. Pero no podía hacerlo.

—¿De dónde sacas eso, Tai?

—Últimamente te molesto. Todo lo que hago te parece mal. No encuentro trabajo. Y ni siquiera compartimos cama. No puedes estar cerca de mí ni unos minutos sin que nos matemos a base de palabras.

Escuchó un gemido de dolor por parte de ella. Se cubrió el rostro con el brazo totalmente.

—No lo sé, Tai. No lo sé.

Taichi tembló, sintiéndose helado. Tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Su relación iba en completo declive.

—

.

Dos días después, Tai estaba preparando la maleta cuando Sora entró en el dormitorio. Dejó caer el bolso sobre el perchero y le miró estupefacta. Tai sentía el estómago cerrado y los hombros tensos.

—¿Vas a irte?

—Creo que dormir en el sofá no soluciona todo, Sora.

Guardó los calzoncillos que ella le regalara, como broma. Aquellos que tenían corazones rojos y fondo blanco. Recordaba aquel día porque tras ponérselo, no salieron de la cama en todo el día. No lo necesitaron. Solo sus cuerpos.

Empezaba a cerrar la cremallera cuando ella se acercó.

—Tai… En serio. Necesitamos hablar de esto seriamente. Quizás… estés precipitándote.

—¿Precipitándome? — cuestionó arqueando las cejas.

Sora tiró de su brazo hasta que logró persuadirle de evitar mirarla. Hizo un gesto para que se acercaran a la cama y se sentaron en el filo. Tai se sintió terriblemente incómodo.

—¿No tienes nada que decirme? Algo… que haya sucedido hace poco.

Tai lo sopesó. Lo volvió a pensar una y otra vez y negó. Sora suspiró. Se volvió hacia su mesita de noche y abrió el cajón para sacar una bolsa de plástico. Se la entregó.

—¿Qué es?

—Ábrelo.

Aquello le resultó familiar. De un mes atrás y cuando sintió el peso del objeto dentro de la bolsa, empezó a comprender. Antes de desenvolverlo, ya sabía que era. El gato de la suerte que había roto y guardado en el cajón. Seguramente Sora lo encontrara mientras limpiaba y desde entonces, su mal humor.

—Dios— masculló frotándose el rostro—. Iba a decírtelo, pero se me fue el santo al cielo.

—Te lo regalé con todo el amor de mi corazón, Taichi. Regalarte cosas. Verte despertar por las mañanas, acurrucarme contra ti. Besarte. Que me soportes las noches en que no paro de moverme por la cama. Todo eso lo amo y aprecio de ti.

—¿Aunque sea tan inútil que no pueda arreglar la tapadera del váter?

Sora sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, temblaba.

—Aún con eso.

Se apoyó en la punta de los dedos y le besó, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

—He sido muy egoísta enfadándome. Cuando te vi con esas revistas primero pensé que no te gustaba como era. Que me estaba haciendo vieja y habías dejado de quererme y desearme como pasa con muchos otros matrimonios. Mimi me lo ha contado y justo ese día también encontré el regalo que te hice con tanto amor porque pensé que estabas algo desanimado.

Tai cogió aire por la nariz, escuchándola hablar. Llevó las manos hasta sus mejillas, acariciando sus lágrimas.

—El enfado fue creciendo porque siempre nos pasaba algo en la casa. Se rompía algo o cuando te necesitaba, no estabas. No duermo bien desde que no estás conmigo y… la sola idea de perderte me hace sentirme loca. Y…

—Te quiero.

Sora cayó de golpe, abriendo los ojos con sorpresas. Dos fugaces lágrimas resbalaron por encima de sus pulgares. Él las besó y luego le besó los labios también. Y la acunó entre sus brazos, pegándola a él.

—Siento mucho haber todo el regalo que me diste. Las revistas no eran para comprarte cremas. Buscaba cosas que les gustaran a las mujeres. Ya sabes que soy un negado para muchas cosas y los regalos son parte de ello.

Sora le miró con ternura y sonrió sin siquiera mostrar sus labios. Ese gesto único de tristeza, melancolía y amor.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Tonta de mí pagué mi estrés contigo y te dije que no te metieras en esas cosas. No supe leer entre líneas.

—Me estiré antes de que llegaras y golpeé el gato ese. Creo que desde entonces he tenido esta racha de mala suerte encima. Me lo regalaste para que trajera lo contrario. Parece más una maldición hacia mi persona.

Sora abrió los labios con sorpresa.

—¡No fue nunca esa mi intención!

—Lo sé, Sora. Lo sé. No creo que me odies tanto.

—No te odio, Tai— apuró sujetándole de la camiseta—. Estoy temblando de miedo. ¿No lo ves? ¡No quiero perderte!

—Pero en el sofá…

Sora chasqueó la lengua.

—En el sofá me dolía el alma de verte llorar por mi culpa. Me sentí horrible conmigo misma. Por eso no podía hablarte. No quiero que te vayas. Te juro que tengo ganas de volcar esa dichosa maleta y tirarla toda la por la cama.

Tai miró hacia la maleta con un deje de pena.

—Podrías hacerlo mientras te hago fotos.

—¡Tai!

—Era broma.

Y sonrió. Como hacía días que no pasaba. La tomó de las caderas, sentándola sobre sus rodillas y buscó sus labios.

—Teníamos que haber hablado hace mucho.

—La verdad es que sí— reconoció escondiendo su rostro entre sus senos. Sintió sus dedos acariciarle los cabellos—. Nos hemos acostumbrado demasiado a nosotros. Nos conocemos de siempre.

—Pero tampoco encajamos sin el otro. Lo sabes.

—Lo sé— murmuró—. Dios si lo sé.

Sora se removió para coger el gato y mirarlo fijamente.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos? — cuestionó.

—Salgamos a comprar otro— propuso, apoyando la barbilla en su pecho para mirarla—. Uno que nos guste a los dos. Una pareja para él.

—¿Vas a quedártelo incluso roto?

Taichi miró al gato con gesto serio.

—No debí de guardarlo en ningún momento.

Sora sonrió, le besó la frente y bajó de encima de él.

—Espera que me cambie— pidió. Se detuvo ante la bolsa y luego le miró a él—. Tengo que hacerlo.

Y desparramó todo el contenido sobre la cama, riéndose y marchándose mientras él sacudía la cabeza.

Su móvil sonó cuando se acomodó para esperarla. Un mensaje de su entrenador. Sonrió y tras ponerse en pie, se asomó en el baño.

—Ya tengo trabajo de nuevo.

Sora sonrió alegremente.

—Volvió tu suerte.

Él la miró mientras se peinaba. Con ese amor que solo podía sentir por ella incluso cuando hacía las cosas más naturales de la vida.

Sí. Su suerte había regresado.

Y con ella, Sora.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

*Odio esta expresión, pero dicen que cuando te mira una persona con problemas de vista, te trae mala suerte. Mal racha para el que la inventara, coño.

 **Chia S.R**

 **01 de febrero del 2016**


End file.
